


Contention

by lone_sehlat



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009)r
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_sehlat/pseuds/lone_sehlat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strained familial relations run in the family.  A drabble that is part of a longer series I am trying to work on that focuses on a younger Sarek and his relationship with Skon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contention

Sarek allowed a sigh to escape him as he set his PADD down. His father was again urging him to take a wife. Included in his latest missive from Vulcan, a list of suitable mates had been attached. Although Sarek did not want his time to come on him as it had, precipitating his bonding with T'Rea. A bonding that had been immediately dissolved, at T'Rea's request, mere weeks after the Fever had left him. By his calculations he still had several years before he would find himself in that position. He had time. He had time to choose his own wife, as his own father had. He knew it wasn't completely traditional, but Skon's father had allowed him the choice. Sarek conceded he may be biased, but he felt his father had chosen well and had been pleased when he had been given the same choice. It was not his fault that his first time had come upon him as it had. The circumstances had been extenuating and he was disappointed that his father was not taking that into consideration. Their relationship had been much easier when Sarek was younger. His father's disapproval was clear in this last communication, but Sarek had spent many hours meditating over the rift between his father and himself, over their differences in the application of logic- especially where it pertained to Sarek's own life, and he had never arrived at a satisfactory conclusion. There would be an element of contention between them until Sarek took a wife. Even then, Sarek thought as image of his new assistant, Amanda, came to mind, he had the sinking feeling that when he did choose a wife, it would only lead to more contention.


End file.
